


Dahmer is Dead

by kmredmond



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season one finale of Heroes, set to the Violent Femmes' "Dahmer is Dead". Made in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dahmer is Dead




End file.
